Once in a Red Moon
by Miku Kojima
Summary: NEW REVISED AND REWRITTEN EDITION! Tragedy at the hands of her loved one will send miaka on a tailspin? For what reason did this happen and who will be the one to save her?


Once in a Red Moon  
Miku Kojima

Prologue: Celebration

Disclaimer: The characters and plots of Watase Yuu sadly do not belong to me however the plot of this story is my own! YAY!

Just a note about this story… this is not a canon story! It takes place sometime after the failed summoning of suzaku and nuriko's death in hokkan. It takes place on an island that the gang washes up onto on their way to hokkan. For that reason, it is much more similar to the manga than the anime. In addition, a major difference from the anime is the fact that Hotohori IS present in this story. As much as he is not one of my favorite suzaku boys, he does have quite a significant role in the telling of my story, and thus, I've decided that he does join the Suzaku on the boat to hokkan. If you have a problem with that change….then don't continue reading! Okayyyy I think that's about it…enjoy minna!

Music Selection: Celebration: by Secret Garden from their cd Dreamcatcher- the song is as lighthearted as this chapter, and there is only the slightest bit of a dramatic overtone of what is to come

And what is to come? Well I can't tell you that! But I promise you all that you shall get the angst you crave in this story.

AAAANnnd one more thing…this story has a very VERY strong M rating for the drama to come in upcoming chapters…I am warning you- this story gets VERY intense VERY quickly!

Enjoy!

* * *

Miles off the coast of the farthest shore of Hokkan, a blue ocean roared, the high tide retreating into what would be an unusually gentle night. Almost invisible to the naked eye, a small island lurked at least several days sail from the shore. The island seemed uninhibited and almost mystical, draped in heavy greenery and nursing musical sounds and magical creatures. The warm summer breeze played gently with the tops of the trees, rustling their leaves and caressing the branches. From the outer edges of the island, the sounds of early evening meshed with the sound of a distant drumbeat making a beautiful song, calling the listener deep into the heart of the forest. A rough path could take the wanderer into its depths, and as the music became closer, it became enticing. A flicker announced the presence of a fire, and the music called the friendly to its side. A trumpet, a violin, a horn, soon the instruments were unknown, as they wove a quilt of magic over the forest. The sky had become indigo and the fragrant air seemed to sparkle with the promise of a perfectly merry evening.

And merry they were. The eight companions sat in a small clearing, gathered around the warm flames. Howerver, they didn't need a fire for warmth, for their strong feelings for each other were a source enough. There was no tension among them, no nervousness of what was to come. They each had a distinct role in this midsummer party.

There was a little, wide eyed boy, mature beyond his years, yet ignorant, trying to catch the glowing fireflies that always escaped his grasp, giggling when one would tickle his small fingers.

Watching over him was a tall, raven-haired man, chuckling at his young companions, always being a loner, but giving the same love, in his own way.

There was a golden eyed young man, dressed in the same garments as his companions, but remarkably beautiful, especially for a man. He sat quietly, gazing around the circle, amazed at the friendships and love he had found, watching his friends, with a kind smile in his eyes

Next to him, laughing merrily was a delicate figure, with violet tresses that ran down his narrow back in waves and ringlets and a lovely mole right under their eye. At first glance, the figure could be thought a girl, but when examined more closely, he turned out to be something else, not even a man, but a gender all his own, made even more unique by the brightness of his eyes and his gracious smile

There was a small framed man, with hair that seemed to defy gravity, of a light powder blue hue. He sat, hunched over, his mind on faraway places old friends, when a poke from his violet haired companion brought him out of his reverie. He blinked slowly, and a smile spread over his face, as he allowed himself to be dragged into the fray.

And then there was the priestess. She was the only female of the group and although not beautiful in the conventional way, she possessed an innocence and greatness of heart that envied the angels of old. The small auburn haired girl danced around the fire with her young friend laughing, an innocent laugh that put joy in her friends' hearts. Breathing in deeply, she took in her happiness and love.

Sitting, watching her in awe was her lover. He was taken aback by her love, mesmerized by her beauty, and awestruck by her kindness. Almost overcome with emotion and need, he grabbed her and they retreated into the woods to share a secret kiss…

Unbeknownst to them was another youth. A fiery haired teen with the temper to match. He watched the lovers, with an odd expression on his face, a half smile, although his eyes flashed with a grief so raw that he had to shut them for fear anyone noticing. He shook his head, ridding himself of the feeling, and took another swig of sake. When the lovers returned to the fireside he followed, patting his friend on the back and joined everyone in a giddy dance around the fire.

A few hours and a few more sakes later...

The monk banged the drums with a boisterous rhythm, as the young boy screamed in glee, perched on the tallest man's shoulders while he danced. The violet haired man swung the priestess in the air with remarkable strength, and the Emporer clapped, and the two teens wrestled, a full feeling fell over the odd group. It was a feeling of contentment, ecstasy, bliss, exhilaration, and love.

And there they were, surrounded by that feeling. Together and apart. In their perfect world..._forever._

* * *

a/n ahem- well that's the prologue. More to come! Please review...but be nice and don't hurt my feelings! I love you all

Love

Miku-chan


End file.
